Retribution
by Koiame
Summary: Ch. 15 now Up! A dark secret revealed... will this crumble Ayeka? Did Ryoko do the right thing? Are they ready for the dangers ahead? Will Tenchi and Ayeka be torn away from one another, or will that happen instead to Tenchi and Ryoko? Rated R.
1. Retribution Part 1

Author: Okay... I wrote this on a spur of the moment thing, I don't like bashing 1 person in peculiar... I like comedys... I don't think this one will be one though... baisically angsty... sorry... ^.^ I'll make it as good as possible... so read and review...  
  
_____  
  
*Ayeka's POV*  
  
The colors started to apear again in front of my eyes, at first blurry though. The noise still echoed around me as my vision focused on the counter of the bar. My long hair drapped over my slumped form and I felt so numb. Her once beautiful eyes now showed dark wounds, old wounds that had driven her to this. I blankly stared in front of me, deep in though. The voices of others echoed in my ears and a few glistening tears made their way down my face and splashed into the spilled sake on the counter. Slowly I closed my eyes and my face scrunched up slightly as I burried my face into my arms and wept. This just wasn't right... it wasn't right... why did this happen? My normally neat clothes were dark with dirt and my face smudged and cut from my current life's requirements.  
  
"My life is all over now... I don't, I... can't live this... this way anymore." I choked quietly.  
  
Everything was spinning and I had a terrible feeling in my stomache. I got up slowly and made my way to the bathroom where I threw up. My forehead shown with sweat. So this was what a hangover was... I had never understood what people meant until know...  
  
"How long have I been here?" I thought as I sunk over too a wall, "What does it matter though... what does anything matter..." I said.  
  
I shakily got up slowly just managing not to collapse. What is happening to me... Is my life so screwed up that I can't control it? I slowly staggered out threw the bar and out into the streets. The cold air stinging some of my cuts I had gotten from the other night. At least /they/ wouldn't bother me anymore... I stumbled as the sidewalk went on and I kept my head down so no one would reconize me. The last thing I needed is another fight right now. My hair blew in the wind and I wondered why this all happened... why I had no where to go... why no one /wanted/ me anymore... My body longed to be back there, to be /home/ again... but, it was no longer my home, and that life no longer my own... I saw my apartment building and turned to go up to it. The stairs reminded me, it reminded me of something that once I knew... the shrine steps back on earth... My heart longed to travel once more up those steps... I wish I could go back with them... but I can't blame them, I'd only be trouble for them... ever since... ever since I was framed for something I did not do... And now, I have nowhere to go, and I can't hide for long... The door creeked open and I walked up to the next set of stairs... my apartment was on the 9th floor. I climbed them and finally I got to the hall that lead to my front door and I then stopped. My door was open, why was it open? Did they find me... already? All I could think of was to run for it but then I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I knew that it wouldn't be that easy...  
  
_____  
  
Author: Okay... did I catch your attention... I may update it I get at least 3-5 reviews... until then, I'm not lifting one finger on this... ^.^ So review please... 


	2. Retribution Part 2

Author: Hey... seems there are some angst loving people out there... okay... I had a review that said I should probably make my writing more clear and stuff... okay... I'll try... erm... and no flameing please... I know I can't spell and I don't care... but feel free to flame and tell me my story is terrible... I like flaming too... ^.^ I'll flame right back at the flamer and make /them/ look like an idiot. ^.^ Doesn't that sound fun... Okay, I'll get to the story now... hope you enjoy...  
  
_____  
  
I turned around to see my worst fears realized, a man wearing a Galaxy Police uniform held tight to my shoulder and I struggled to get free from his strong grip.  
  
The man said in his cold voice, "Come with me now Rrincess Ayeka, if you don't... I have orders to /kill/ you."  
  
I froze with those last words. I never thought that they would try and kill me, but what should I expect... I would kill the person who really commited that crime. The police officer tried to drag me with him down the stairs and hand-cuffed me. I had a plan though... the key word though is that I /had/ a plan... once I saw all the other police officers waiting downstairs and armed, my plan decintigraded into thin air. I searched frantically in my mind for some plan, some means of getting out of this... I would be dead anyways, I have to take this chance! With that thought clearly ringing threw my mind, I made a break for it and summoned an energy shield. They tried to shoot me with their galaxy blasters but even with my hands hand-cuffed behind my back, I still could protect myself from them. They quickly followed after me and I tried to get away from them by cutting threw alleyways, but still they followed. How the hell did my life get this messed up?! I looked everywhere as I ran for a hidding place or a way out... anything... just to get away from here... I could hear footsteps behind me, shadowing my every move... my heart started to sink... I just have to go on I reassured myself, washu and the others are tracking down the real criminal and I just have to run until they get them... yeah... I started to pant heavilly... If I didn't somehow get away quickly, I don't know what would happen to me... I stopped for just a moment when I came to a crossroads of a sort to decide what way to go... unfortunately for me, I found that both ways were blocked! For god's sake, both of them! I quickly found that they had caught up to me... I was now surrounded by at least 50 Galaxy Police officers with their weapons drawn, and me... just standing there with my arms bound together... Needless to say, I was scared... really scared...  
  
One of the Galaxy Police officers started to edge foward and speak to me,"Alright Princess, surrender peacfully now and we won't shoot you..."  
  
"That's a comforting thought" I said sarcastically.  
  
The officer kept comming towards me little by little but no way am I gonna let a couple galaxy police officers capture me... well... actually there were over 50 but... anyways... I turned around, picked a direction and ran before you could blink... I had no plan to be honest... I just ran for it... I quickly ran foward towards a tall fence that blocked my escape. Erm... one detail I left out of my escape was that my hands were still bound together... thank goodness for powers though... I quickly started to float up and over the fence while blasts went right past me... the only good thing about them shooting at me, was that one of the idiots hit the hand-cuffs and broke the chain that held my wrists together... I got over the fence and quickly ran down a series of different alleys and sidestreets... I looked behind me and saw no one... finally I had ditched them... I took refudge in a run-down looking bar to find a ton of characters that didn't look as they were friendly, or even sanitary for that matter... the whole place smelled of alchohaul, sweat, and I don't want to even think about what else it smelled like... I took a seat at a vacant table in the back and looked around... if the galaxy police did come looking for me here, it seems like they would first have to arrest all these other criminals... I took down my hair and head piece just to be sure no one would reconize me easily, just incase there were any bounty hunters around here... I mean... 175,000,000 jurai dollars is alot of money... I suddenly noticed the presence of a waitress wearing very little of anything, stairing at me and waiting.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice that you were there... may I have some sake please..." I said half embarased, and half disgusted that she was wearing such revealing attire...  
  
"It'll be here in a moment," she said with a bad attitude.  
  
She then proceded back to the bar and on the way recieved a sickning amount of attention from all the men in the room. A couple even touched her on the way... I got the feeling that this wasn't the best place for any female, including me... to be... The waitress got back and I payed for my sake. I drank the cup of sake and then proceded to leave...  
  
"ey there, 'ere ar' u goin 'unny..." A drunken man smiled creepily as I tried to leave.,"Why dun't u and I 'av a drink ta-gether?"  
  
"No thankyou." I said, not daring to look at him.  
  
I quickly left... the last thing I needed was some criminal to try something with me... I shuddered at that very disturbing thought... now I needed to find somewhere to go... I stopped in the first hotel I could find... it was really run down. I didn't have to walk much though to find it. I got the feeling I was being followed though, and I turned around to find nothing. I quickly went inside though, fearing that the Galaxy Police was on my tail. I went in and found that it was pretty quiet and dark, and only a few people were in the room. I went over to the front desk where a creapy looking half-human, half-something else was tending the hotel.  
  
"What do you want?!" They said irritably.  
  
"May I have a room here for the night?" I asked tenatively.  
  
"Here... that'll be 30 jurai..." They said while handing me a key.  
  
"Here you go, thanks." I said and I paid quickly.  
  
I then walked away and took a look at my key.  
  
"I'm in room number 234..." I muttered quietry to my self and headed to the stairs.  
  
The stairs creaked slightly as I climbed up to the second floor. Again though, I thought I senced someone following me as I heard the stairs squeek behind me. I quickly turned around to see no one there. I calmed down slightly... I am way to jumpy... I really need to rest... I headed down the hall to the end of it and found my door with the numbers rusting on it and the paint peeling. I could have been worse I thought... I unlocked the door and went in to find a dark and dingy room with only a bed, a broken t.v., a small window, and little else. I locked the door behind me and sat down on the bed. I tried to blast the hand-cuffs off but I only succeded in getting one of them off...  
  
"Damn galaxy police!" I swore...  
  
I thought back to a year ago when I had never sworn... god, my life was so messed up now... I sighed and got into the very-less-than-perfect bed and eventually went to sleep.  
  
I was awoken hours later by something, I'm not sure what it is... I opened my eyes to find that it was still quite dark and was now raining and lightning out. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes to try and stop them from blurring... the clock that was by the t.v., one that I had only just noticed... read 4:56 a.m. I got up and decided there was no point in trying to get back to sleep. I got up slowly and turned on a small light that didn't even begin to light up the room. I then took out a brush and mirror I had taken with my in my pockets and proceded to brush my hair. Then in the reflection of my mirror with a slight ray of light shining on his face, I saw him... the drunk from the bar standing behind me in the shadows with a crooked smile across his face.  
  
" 'ello ere 'unny" He said with the same drunken voice from before.  
  
My heart pounded in my chest... it was him... he was the one who followed me down the street and up the stairs...  
  
_____  
  
Author: Did you like in a sick sorta twisted way? Well... if you want me to write more, review... I swear I won't review if there isn't at least 5 reviews.... Okay... well... bye... 


	3. Retribution Part 3

Author: Okay... not many people have reviewed but a couple have so I'll give you a very little tiny peace to the next part... which means a very short chapter... enjoy and review!  
  
_____  
  
I turned slowly to see him, the crazed face of the peditor. My heart raced. I was so afraid.  
  
"What do you want and why are you in my room?!" I said trying to take as much fear out of my voice that I could manage.  
  
"I think u 'now wut I want." he said with an expression of his face that made my so cold inside.  
  
"No, I don't think I... I do, now please get out of my room." I said now sure he didn't have good intentions of being here.  
  
" 'Ell let e show ya 'ten" He said as he came towards me.  
  
I quickly got up and faced him, backing slowly against the wall. He was now comming around the bed towards me. Not again! I backed away from him while the memory of that time still ringing in my head. The pain... NEVER AGAIN!  
  
"GET OUT. NOW!" I forcefully told him and I stopped backing up and faced him.  
  
Tenchi, if only you were here to help me... where are you now... I noticed he had paused for a moment and put his hand casually in his pocket and grinned at me.  
  
"You're scarred..." His eyes narrowed evily and I could see his twisted mind working in his head.  
  
"Get out now, or else I will... I will..." I then remembered that I had said this once before...  
  
" 'um on 'unney... we can do is't the 'ard ay or if u 'ust e a gud 'ittle girl..." He said cruely.  
  
He again started comming towards me and I found myself backing up yet again and felt the wall on my back.  
  
"I mean it!!!" I half screamed.  
  
He came up to me and put one hand on my shoulder. I had had enough! This guys was toast! But then, his other hand came up out of his pocket and revealed a long and sharp switch-blade. I froze as he brought it up to my neck, the cold steal against my neck... you have no idea the horror I felt. I quickly summoned some of my energy but I was discovered. He then hit me across his spare hand and I collapsed onto the bed. I saw blood spilling onto the sheets... /my/ blood... not again... I felt his hands pushing me down and something around my wrists as I tried to resist... everything is so out of focus though... the darkness pour over me as the rain spilled on the small window and the constant thunder drowned out my cries. I could feel his hands around my neck... I tried to retaliate. I found though that I couldn't bring my arms up to my face to even try to get up. I felt his filthy hands on my arms and they turned me around and threw me against the baseboard. I saw that my hands were bound. My energy shield... that's it... I summoned as much energy as I could gather and shielded him out. I could barely see him on the edge of my barrier before my energy depleated. I can see him comming toward me, I can feel his hands tugging at my clothes. The injury on my head must be really bad. Surprizingly I wasn't dead in fact. I couldn't move at all... I could feel though... I could feel such pain. With a breath I passed out into darkness...  
  
_____  
  
Author: Yes, it is labeled angst and tradgety for a reason. This fan-fic wont just be some pointless painful thing for Ayeka... everything will have it's place... so flame if you want... Reviews must be up to 6-10 before I update! Totally serious! So review or I will never put the next chapter up and you will never know what happens to poor Ayeka. So review! Thanks... Oh, and maybe it wasn't that short but whatever... 


	4. Retribution Part 4

Author: Yeah, I know the last chapter was very disturbing... sorry to do that to everyone, but it had to happen as you will see later as the fic continues. I'll write a little more and I'll try not to be as depressing... enjoy...  
  
_____  
  
Everything is so blurry... where am I... I can't see... I feel so cold. What... what happened. The world started rushing into view and I saw a dimly lit alley way. Where is this place... what... Ah, my head... I grabbed my forehead. I'm bleeding... but... wait... last night... what... there was... there was a guy and. I noticed pieces of my clothes torn. Nooo... /no/ that can't have happened... I must have... I must have gotten hurt while escaping from the... what was I escaping from? Where am I? I staggered up onto my feet and got out of the alleyway... this... this place... The whole place teemed with people and other beings, some of which I had never seen before... or have I... everything was a big blank... Who am I... I stumbled out into the crowed and people stared at me, and turned from me. Where am I? Why are these people just, just /staring/ at me? I need help. I tried to clear my throat and talk but no sound came. I need help... wait... I think I know... know who I am... is my name Ayeka? My head throbbed and I had no idea where I was going. I still don't know, where am I? What am I doing here... The blood from my head now dripped down on the ground and I watched the red spots pass slowly by as I continued. My head still throbbed with constant, all consuming pain. I thought I head something, something that echoed in my head. I was a voice... where was it... who was calling me... maybe they'll help me. Still I continued down the road, I couldn't really see anyone anymore. I felt someone put their hands on my upper arms and I could hear sounds that sounded so familiar. This warmth... so familiar... I don't know what made me, but I just collapsed in their arms...  
  
Hours later I could hear the same sound but now acompanied by another voice. I think I know that voice too. Something was pinching me on my arm, and I could feel warmth on my body. There were bright lights all around me. I could feel someone holding my hand... who though... I felt the same safe and comforting feeling that I had felt before when I was walking... where am I know? Am I safe? Would it matter? I could hear comforting words but I did not understand them. And then I knew that I was safe. Whatever happens, I'm home.  
  
_____  
  
Author: Yeah, yet another short chapter... had to make something kinda nice in my fan-fic... well... I may update again. Erm... Well... hope you enjoyed, please Read and Review. 


	5. Retribution Part 5

Author: I know alot of people DONT like my fic. Well... if you are on the fence about liking or hating my fic then please read this chapter... everything starts to come together and is altogether happier than chapter 2 and 3. Whatever... oh and this fic is an Ayeka/Tenchi fanfic so just telling you. Oh, and I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Thanks.  
  
_____  
  
I don't remember how long I was asleep, but I remember waking up with a slight groan of pain. How did I get here? I was at the hotel, wasn't I? I could see the blurry figures of things, mostly instruments and animals I had never seen before. My head hurts /so/ badly... why the heck does my head hurt. The Galaxy Police?! Have I been captured or something?!!! I paniced and tried to sit up, just managing bearly. There was someone holding my hand, I could feel it... Tenchi? I saw Tenchi sitting in a chair beside me sleeping and holding my hand... Tenchi... I could feel tears streaking down my eyes...  
  
"Tenchi" I spoke.  
  
Tenchi woke up and stared at me with his gorgous eyes... there was something in them... a warmth and kindness I had missed for so long.  
  
"Ayeka!" He said and quickly embraced me.  
  
I put my arms around him, I wish I can stay in his warm arms forever. The whole year I had wanted to go home and be with him and my /family/ my family... but how did I get here... I can't remember... is this just a dream? My heart stopped with that thought, and I quickly shoved it as far from my mind as I could. So what if it /is/ a dream... and I then wished i would never wake up from it if it was.  
  
"Ayeka, are you alright?" Tenchi asked as he pulled away from me.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.  
  
"Ayeka, you were hurt! Don't you remember?" Tenchi said concerned.  
  
"I... I was? I don't remember... Tenchi... how did I get here?" I asked him.  
  
Tenchi got an angry look on his face like I have never seen before and he stared away from me saddly. Was what happened that bad... what was wrong? I heard someone come in and walk over to where we were, it was Washu.  
  
"Hello Miss Washu..." I said quietly, sencing the gloominess in the air.  
  
"Hello Ayeka." She replied.  
  
"She... she doesn't remember what... what happened to her..." Tenchi said with dificulty.  
  
"Ayeka... maybe I should talk to you alone..." Washu said gravely.  
  
Tenchi then looked at me and left quietly. Washu then took the seat next to me and I sat up on the edge of the table. Washu looked very sad... I hope something bad didn't happen.  
  
"Ayeka... I... you... well.. we found you wandering the streets of Planet Gertanva and you were..." Washu said this and then stopped.  
  
"I wasn't on Planet Gertanva... I was on Jurai... how did I get here?" I said.  
  
"No Ayeka... You have amnesia and we found you were beaten and ragged wandering on the streets..." She told me.  
  
"What?" I couldn't believe what she had told me... how could that be true? What happened....  
  
"There's more... when you were brought back here, I probed you mind to find out what had happened to you, but at first I found out very little... but by probing your mind many times, I fear you had to re-live everything in your mind and it made everything worse..." Washu told me.  
  
"Washu, what happened?" I asked... what could have been /that/ bad?  
  
"You were first chased by the galaxy police and..." Washu broke off.  
  
"Well, I remember that part, and later I hid and then rented a room at a hotel and went to sleep... so, what happened?" I could tell this wasn't going to be good, whatever had happened.  
  
"You... you... well, someone followed you and, you were hit and erm... someone /forced/ themself apon you..." Washu told me.  
  
"What..." I choked, everything started to get blurry... I'm crying... "You mean... I was.."  
  
"Yes... you... you were..." Washu grimmly answered me.  
  
I felt so sick... I fell to my knees and clutched my stomache... why do I feel this way... it can't be true... that just /can't/ of happened... I felt sweat form on my forehead as tears poured down my cheeks... God my life is so frigin messed up! I felt my fist hit the ground. What is /wrong/ with me... though I knew the answer in my mind... the person who framed me will die... I felt myself being held in a tight embrase by Washu... What is going to happen next... what am I supposed to do? How do I get out of this torrent of saddness and pain I have been given? I can't stop... I have to go on... somehow...  
  
_____  
  
Author: Feeling a little better about my fic? Don't worry... everything is going to be fine, isn't it... well... read and review... thanks... 


	6. Retribution Part 6

Author: Well, everyone seems to be doin okay with my fic... like it, review... simple huh... oh, and if you really don't like my fic, keep it to yourself... if you flame me well... lets just say... hmmm... how do you put beating in a polite way? Guess there isn't one... oh well... ^.^ Well, enjoy...  
  
_____  
  
*Tenchi's POV*  
  
The door slid shut behind me and I sank down to the floor and rested my elbows on my knees. Ayeka... what is going on with me... how could I have let this /happen/ to her... the darkness of my temporary room aboard the new space ship was so comforting. I feel my skin burning with anger... Ayeka... I'm sorry...  
  
I opened my eyes after I heard my name being called, I must have fallen asleep. I wearily got up and stood in front of a mirror, my hair constantly disobedient. I quickly combed threw it with my fingers and went to see what was going on. The hallway of the great ship was cold to my bare feet, it is true what they say, space /is/ a very cold place... I smiled to myself for one brief moment before scolding myself for the slight happiness I felt... right now, there weren't too many reasons to be happy. I soon got to the control room that had windows for walls where Washu sat on her floating cushion, typing furiously away. I slowly aproached her and soon came up next to her.  
  
"Did you call me Washu?" I asked her.  
  
Washu took notice of me breifly and typed more after saying, "Yes Tenchi, we will soon be stopping at our destination point to meet with Mihoshi and Ryoko."  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
I slowly walked away, everything had been all business since... well... since this whole mess started. Washu called to me and I stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"Tenchi..." Washu started.  
  
"Yes Miss Washu." I replied.  
  
"Nothing Tenchi..." Washu re-thought what she was about to say and gave me a very brief and faint smile and turned back to work some more.  
  
I just continued to go back down the hallway with the cold floor and now a dim blue light that was tinting the whole atmosphere. It was as if it was a reflection of the mood... My dear Ayeka... I thought as rage came over me as I entered my room and I pounded a fist into the wall. They will pay for doing this to my family!  
  
_____  
  
Author: Yeah, short huh... my computer has something wrong with it though... maybe a virus but I just think something is wrong with Comcast... oh well... hope you enjoyed... I may update soon... "check my moods, see if I'm happy"-Harry Potter Yeah... I like harry potter, sorry couldn't resist... ^.^ Well, please read and review... thanks... 


	7. Retribution Part 7

Author: Likeing so far? erm... last time I could check there were 7 reviews... hmmm... okay... gonna put this chapter up and after this, I'm /not/ updating until there are 10... okay... so if you like, review... sorry the last chapter was kinda short and boring... I promise I'll try and get to the good parts soon. ^.^ Anyways, here ya go... enjoy.  
  
_____  
  
*Ayeka's POV again*  
  
Tears ran down my cheeks onto the pillow beneath me. Why the heck does this... well... I don't know how to put it... everything is so... I burried my face into my pillow and tried to stop thinking, it hurt so much just to /think/ it hurts even to live... I scolded myself for thinking such things. I am /not/ a coward, I told myself... I am /not/ a coward! I thought and shook my head, trying to make those thoughts leave me. The questions and doubts still rang threw my head... /why/ won't they just stop and just... just leave me alone! I pushed my face harder into the pillow with my nails digging into it... the tight grip on the pillow comforting somewhat, I don't know why. Maybe it was something inside of me, something subconsciously trying to tell me to hold on... Okay, I'm insane, I admit it... I never said I had managed to keep my sanity. My hold on the pillow loosened and I lied on my back and just stared at the ceiling. Pretty boring and normal... like a prison really. I have changed, I thought. I can't believe how pathetic I am. No, I can't blame myself, it wasn't me. But I could have stoped her... I'm the true Ayeka, first princess of Jurai... I'm so sick of everyone haveing to protect me! That day on Jurai was a nightmare... still is. All the destruction... the chaos... I slamed the back of my fist hard into the bed. And my sister... where could she be... Tsunami protect her please... and Azaka and Kamadake... and father... they're gone... I felt hot pain sear across my heart, why... and Ryoko and Tenchi, the day before it all started... My heart skipped and I could almost feel the bottom of my stomache drop out... They were kissing... I guess Tenchi has made his choice. I sat up and held my knees tight to me. I could feel the cold tears cascade down my face and onto my folded arms. I feel so betrayed and so ashamed... I should leave, I don't belong here... I'm just trouble for them. How could I do this to my friends... if... if I just turned myself in... everything would end and no more pain for them... but, when they find out it wasn't me, all of Jurai and my new family will be hurt... Oh Tsunami, help me! I was aware somewhat of my loud sobbing, I didn't care though, I couldn't care... I just couldn't... All the horrible feelings that were bottled up for the past year could no longer be contained. I've... I've lost... everything... my life... my home... my family... and. and... and I've lost him, I've lost Tenchi to Ryoko... I've lost my best friend and the one I love with all my heart. And I don't know if I can make everything right... I cried more and finally calmed down after another 45 mins of crying. I had to see what was going on, I had to be stong for them... I whiped the tears from my face and waited till my eyes looked less red and puffy and then set off down the hall. I didn't know exactly where the heck everything was, but I could hear typeing comming from that direction. I soon spotted Washu and she must have heard me because she turned around in her chair and eyed me to see if I was okay.  
  
"Hello Miss Ayeka... is there something you need." Washu said cautiously.  
  
"Oh, erm... I was just wondering if you have located my sister..." I replied and walked closer to her.  
  
"No... no I haven't Ayeka... I'm sorry... but Ryoko and Mihoshi may know. They... They've been out trying to gather information on the person impersonating you and maybe they've seen her or heard something." Washu said and ended in a falseful cheery tone.  
  
"Oh, okay then..." I said, trying to play along and act like everything was fine again, and my life /wasn't/ the terrible black hole I knew it to be.  
  
"Okay, well... I think we should be there in um, about 5 or 6 hours so you could wait here with me if you want..." Washu said hopefully, she obviously wanted to help me so much...  
  
I felt guild yet again consume me. How could I not accept, I was glad someone cared... "Sure" I replied and sat down near her and leaned on a glass window and watched the stars go by us. I sighed very softly to myself just so that Washu did not hear and I felt myself drift off to sleep in a midst of dark space and flecks of beautiful light...  
  
_____  
  
Author: Did ya like? ^.^ Awesome if you did... I tried to make this chapter pretty long... I hope I made some things clear... Anyways, remember to review... no reviews... no new chapter... ^.^ Well... hope to post more... ^.^ 


	8. Retribution Part 8

Author: Okay... decided to update... you like, fine, don't... shut up... thanks... ^.^ Sorry... in a dark mood... N E Ways, enjoy...  
  
_____  
  
The steps shone like light and the surroundings were beautiful lush, but still and silent... Where am I? I felt like a puppet as I slowly climbed up the stairs, curiosity consuming me. At the end, well... an end hiddin in the clouds. I looked down, so high up... so cold yet bright and warm... a voice was calling me up the stairs.  
  
"Ayeka..." A voice echoed from above.  
  
"Who is there?" I asked.  
  
"Ayeka... come to me my child... daughter of Jurai..." The voice, a familiar and heavenly voice called to me.  
  
"Tsunami?" I said as I was almost there.  
  
"Ayeka..." The voice said.  
  
I ran up the stairs, up and up into the clouds to find a beautiful place, filled with light and beauty, it is imposible to explain... And there was Tsunami! I ran over to meet her.  
  
"Tsunami, do you know where my sister is, what is going on..." I cried.  
  
"It is alright... Sasami will be fine for now, but I have a warning... very important warning you must heed. Sasami, Tenchi, your friends, you, and everyone else is in grave danger..." She warned me.  
  
"What is it?" I breathed.  
  
"I can't say here, I have little time... Sasami has been captured and I have along with her... you have to defeat the threat that is comming, you, Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, and the others... she must not suceed at any cost!" Tsunami said urgently.  
  
"What do we do?" I asked.  
  
"You... oh no... she is here... I must go now... good bye my daughter of Jurai..." She said as she faded away.  
  
"Tsunami!!!" I yelled.  
  
What could have captured her? She's a goddess! Then, I saw a figure was reappearing before me, where Tsunami had just stood.  
  
"Tsunami!" I yelled with joy.  
  
My face turned grim though when I saw it was not her, it was... it was /me/.  
  
"Y... You..." I breathed and stumbled back.  
  
There was a smile on my counterparts face, and evil smile.  
  
"Talking to Tsunami... it wont do you any good... I am far more powerful... and you are nothing compared to me princess... you will die along with everyone else, and the universe will be no more, and I will be free to create a new one, ruled by me..." She wickedly spat out each word with venom.  
  
She walked toward me.  
  
"I won't surrender to you, you will die for what you have done!" I angrily turned at her.  
  
"You can't kill something that can never die Ayeka." She smiled.  
  
"What..." I managed to say.  
  
She was now right in front of me. Her eyes shown evily.  
  
"But just so you don't interfere with my plans..." She said as she lightly touched my face and she became Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi..." I choked.  
  
"You will die Ayeka..." He said.  
  
"Tenchi... how could you... no... this isn't real." I mumbled.  
  
"Goodbye Ayeka." He smiled and raised his hand to strike me.  
  
"Nooo...!!!!!" I screamed and closed my eyes.  
  
I could feel someone shaking me, trying to wake me... Tenchi... I opened my eyes.  
  
"Tenchi... is that really you?.." I cried.  
  
He looked worried.  
  
"Oh course it's me Ayeka, I'm here." He said.  
  
I could feel tear on my face. I put my arms around him... Tenchi... thank God it's you... I felt his arms embrase me as I cried uncontrolably on his shoulder. I felt his hands rubbing my back as he tried to comfort me.  
  
"It's okay Ayeka. Everything is fine. You're safe here. Everything is okay, it was just a bad nightmare. It wasn't real, I'm here..." He said in a mellow voice.  
  
I felt myself being soothed by his kind words, his love filling my wounds and healing them. This is all I need... forever.  
  
"Tenchi... Tsunami came to me..." I tried to say as I tried to calm myself.  
  
"She did..." Tenchi said and he held me a little away from him so he could see me.  
  
"Yes." I said, trying to steady my breathing.  
  
I wiped away some of the tears that still lingered on my face.  
  
"What did she say?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Sasami is okay but... Tsunami and Sasami have been captured by the enemy." I said.  
  
Tenchi's face looked stern now.  
  
"Hn, did she say anything else?" He inquired.  
  
"We have to defeat her, or whatever they are. One came to me... just after Tsunami had to leave because she had said that she was comming... Tenchi... she looked just like me at first, and she turned into you, and he tried to kill me." I tried to explain my weird nightmare.  
  
Tenchi face looked very grim, especially at my last sentence I said.  
  
"Don't worry Ayeka, we'll get him, or her, or whatever it is..." He tried to tell me.  
  
"And if... and if we don't, Tenchi... they're imortal, they told me." I replied.  
  
Tenchi looked if possible, every more grim after that.  
  
"We'll find a way, I promise Ayeka..." He said.  
  
I gave him a half-hearted smile.  
  
"She said she was imortal?" Washu, who I haddent noticed before, asked.  
  
"Oh, Miss Washu... yes... she did." I said.  
  
Her face changed to her famouse poker expression as she thought to herself.  
  
"Do you know something, Miss Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"It is too soon to know... I'll have to look into this more later. Right now, we are about to land." Washu said.  
  
"Oh, right... maybe Mihoshi and Ryoko found something out." Tenchi said.  
  
"Yes, I hope they did." I said.  
  
_____  
  
Author: Okay, that's it for this chapter. Like? I liked it better than the last chapters personally... Anyways... Review... thanks... Till later... bye. 


	9. Retribution Part 9

Author: Hey everyone... hope everyone is enjoying... hmmm... wonder if people actually read these little notes... oh well... enjoy...  
  
_____  
  
The light from a near by star lit up the planet that we were landing on, the grey mass still did not look all to pleasant. Where is Ryoko and Mihoshi? My eyes scanned the surface of the miserable rock we were about to land on. I spotted only a few trees and small patches of grass. Washu was sitting a little ways behind me, typing away and Tenchi also looked out of the windows for them, only a little far from where I was standing. How could he have chosen her over me? He doesn't even have to speak it, and I know... oh how I know. I wish I had never seen them that night in the palace gardens sitting together, and their kiss... my stomache feels so guilty for my jealousy. I... I can't think about that now though, there are things that need to be taken care of right now. Crap... I hate this. I was so nieve back on Earth... how... how could I... *I sighed softly to myself* it doesn't matter anymore... right now I have to fix this.  
  
"I see them!" I heard Tenchi say loudly.  
  
I followed his eyes to Ryoko and Mihoshi, both waiting for us on the ground. We set down shakily and I moved toward Washu.  
  
"The gravity here is twice as earth's and the air is very thin, so be careful." Washu warned us.  
  
Washu then pressed a button and a hole opened up in the floor a little ways away.  
  
"Alright then, lets go." I said.  
  
Tenchi, Washu, and I proceeded one by one to the hole. I went first and stepped into the hole, and found myself being let gently down to earth, courtesy of a strange red light, much like Ryo-oki's. My feet hit the ground and I could feel the weight of the terrible planet's gravity pulling down on me, and my lungs barely managed to expand and let the little amount of oxygen into them. Tenchi and Washu then joined me, both breathing heavily like I was. I looked up and saw Ryoko and Mihoshi, both wearing their battle gear, aka: Ryoko was wearing her usual red and black skin tight suit and Mihoshi her galaxy police uniform.  
  
"Hello." I said, trying to avoid looking in their faces, especially Ryoko's.  
  
"Hello princess." Ryoko replied, trying to make everything seem like normal.  
  
"Hi Ryoko; you... you too... Mihoshi." Tenchi tried to say threw gasps for air.  
  
"Hi Tenchi." Ryoko said, followed by Mihoshi.  
  
An awkward silence passed. It felt like someone was cutting my skin with razor blades all over, a very familiar feeling I've always known. I subconsciously scratched the lower part of my left arm, still avoiding eye contact, my lungs kept getting a stabbing feeling because of the oxygen, well... because of the lack of oxygen.  
  
"So, did... you find... anything?" Washu panted.  
  
The silence broken.  
  
"Oh, well... lets talk about that later. Right now, lets get out of view." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Okay." Tenchi agreed and everyone followed Ryoko and Mihoshi except for Washu who worked on camoflauging the ship.  
  
"The place is just up ahead." Ryoko said with her back to us.  
  
There was hardly anything around except for tons of rocks and a few blades of grass here and there, hardly inviting. We kept walking a little further and then Mihoshi and Ryoko stopped abruptly in the middle of no-where.  
  
"Well, here we are." Mihoshi said.  
  
"What?" I began.  
  
Mihoshi took out a small control and pressed a few buttons on it and the ground began to shake and it opened up infront of us, a large hole.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Ryoko said and jumped into it, vanishing from our sight.  
  
"But..." I tried to say.  
  
"Don't worry, just go in." Mihoshi said and she jumped in.  
  
Tenchi and I were left there and we looked down into the seemingly endless hole. Tenchi gave me a determined look as to say, lets go and I nodded back and we jumped in. Just as soon as we did, I could feel myself falling. A wave of fear came over me. I could sence Tenchi somewhere near me in the pitch darkness as we continued to fall.  
  
"Tenchi!" I yelled.  
  
"Ayeka..." He called back to me from the pitch blackness that consumed our images.  
  
I then felt my body slowing down and my feet gently landed on the ground and I heard another's tap on the floor next to me.  
  
"Tenchi?" I called.  
  
"Ayeka, what happened?" Tenchi called back to me.  
  
"I... I don't know, but I can breathe better now, and the gravity isn't as bad... Where is Ryoko and Mihoshi?" I said.  
  
"Hey, stay where you are, I'll put on the lights." Ryoko's voice called from somewhere in front of me.  
  
Light suddenly lit up the area, hurting my eyes that had become acustomed to the darkness that had just surrounded me. I opened my eyes and saw a huge palace/laboratory type place in front of them.  
  
"Wow..." I said.  
  
I walked foward to where Mihoshi was standing along with Tenchi.  
  
"Impressive, huh?" Mihoshi giggled with that old light-aired tone she used to have all the time before.  
  
"Yeah..." Tenchi complimented.  
  
Ryoko came over and joined us.  
  
"Okay, now that we are here, I'll show you to your rooms and then we'll talk later about everything." Ryoko said.  
  
"What about Washu?" I asked.  
  
"She'll be fine, she did build this after all..." Ryoko replied.  
  
"That explains alot." Tenchi said.  
  
"Where is Ryo-oki?" I asked.  
  
"She is still resting..." Mihoshi said saddly.  
  
Ryo-oki had been baddly injured during the fight, I guess some of her wounds didn't heal yet...  
  
"Erm, how bout we get something to eat first." Tenchi said.  
  
"Okay." Ryoko said and she led the way to the kitchen.  
  
"I haven't been able to cook anything lately. Mihoshi is the only one who has had anything." Ryoko told us.  
  
Thats right, Ryoko didn't really need to eat, or breathe... My stomache growled... but I do.  
  
"I'll cook something." I volunteered.  
  
I had to learn to cook cause of being on the run and Sasami wasn't around to cook.  
  
_____  
  
Later that night after everyone was here and fed, everyone gathered together in the living room and began to talk. A couple of bottle of strong sake covered the table and I curled up in a chair, a cup of sake in my hands. I listened numbly to the words being spoken.  
  
"So, what has been happening?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Well, we had to pick up Ayeka a little earlier than planned because of... because of certain cercumstances and before we were able to locate Sasami." Washu began.  
  
"Why, I thought the plan was that Ayeka lay low for at least a year and a half or so and then she meet up with us at the location and..." Ryoko tried to say.  
  
"Well..." Washu interupted. "Something happened and we had to rescue Ayeka."  
  
"What happened?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Not /this/ again... I emptied the cup of sake and poured another and repeated the process a few times. My head was a happy blur.  
  
"Well, we found Ayeka on Gertanva..." Washu started.  
  
"Getanva? How did she get there? Thats light years away from Jurai." Ryoko interupted her.  
  
"Well, someone had erm..." Washu cut off herself.  
  
"What?!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
Washu must of used esp to finish her statement. Washu nodded solumly. I emptied the rest of the bottle and grabbed another bottle and opened it, unknown to the others. This sucks... I poured a cup of sake and swallowed it down like it was a small glass of water. My head swam now, the silence around me making everything worse. I looked up slightly and notice everyone trying to find something to say that could disrupt the sickening mood. The misery in the air could not compare to what I felt inside, all the memories haunting my mind, they could see what /I/ had to see... I grew angry at them in my mind, the alcohaul making all of my emotions 10x what they would normally be. I barely was able to contain them with my sober part, the tiny little part... I hate being drunk sometimes... I drank alot on earth but never this much, I wouldn't be surprized if I got alcohaul posioning... I laughed inside at my misery. Guess my sanity went with the sober parts of me. And yet I swallowed the cup of sake. I was faintly aware of noise around me, they must be talking again. I looked up once more and saw them in conversation... they... they must have gotten over the silence. They're talking about things that they had found out... enemy base or something like that... un... my stomache flipped... I'm... I'm gonna have one hell of a hangover later... the time went on and I stared at the little bit of sake left at the bottom of the bottle. I heard Mihoshi exscuse herself later into the night... I didn't know then but I figured later that it must have been around 3:15 a.m. or something. I looked up wearily, my eyes blurry and saw Tenchi looking at me with a concern in his face as Washu and Ryoko continued to talk, not noticing anything at all. I must look terrible... I saw Tenchi's eyes flicker over the four empty sake bottles near me, on in my hand... funny... I only remember drinking two... I can't let Tenchi see me like this. I began to move and attempted to exscuse myself with slightly-slurred words. I stagger slightly but thankfully the attention was off of me and they all returned to talking again. I don't remember much after that. Everything was blurry as I roamed the halls and passed maked doors until I came to where one had my name on it and I struggled to open the handle. I stumbled in and closed the door and then walked, well if you could call it walking, over to a bed and collapsed onto it and remembered no more...  
  
_____  
  
Author: liked? I make it pretty long... oh, and reminding everyone that this will be an Ayeka/Tenchi fic so... just in case you were doubting... you'll see... well... review and I /may/ put up the next chapter... 


	10. Retribution Part 10

Author: Hi, just to warn you... this chapted may be found highly disturbing to many readers... don't say I didn't warn you... _____  
  
The room seemed to fade in and out, I could feel nothing. I stayed there in the silence of my prison, faintly aware of the wrenching of my stomache. My mind was still foggy, a common thing when you drink... how many bottles of sake did I drink? Doesn't matter, my bones shivered as I felt my body start to sweat heavily. My body struggled to purge the alchohaul from my body. I attempted to get up, my bones quivered and shook. I groped my way threw the darkness and to my door. I wonder what time it is... my hands were shaking as I attempted to slide the door open. I felt the cold all around me, my stomache start to contract, my body trying to keep the toxins from getting to my bloodstream. I stumbled and sub-consciously told myself to not make any noise as I searched to the bathroom. Where the hell is it? The hallways were deserted, it must have been only a few hours ago that everyone had went to bed. I'm surprized I haven't vomited all over the place but I kept my mouth clamped tightly shut just in case my body decided to go against my orders. My poor body... it was begining to show the side effects of my mental problems. I shook my head, can't think thoughts like that. Damn inner demons... I leaned against the wall, still completely drunk... if mother and father could see me... I resisted the urge to break something or hit the wall, I started my search for the damn bathroom yet again. Why the fuck is there never a bathroom when you need one? I could feel the acidic taste in my mouth, my will was about to give. To bad you can't read labels in the fuckin dark! I cursed each door I passed as I barely restrained to voice inside that wanted to pound on a door and ask for help. Finally, the bathroom! I stumbled threw it quickly and rushed to the toilet and felt myself give in. My hands gripped the sides of the toilet as I kneeled. The foul taste burning in my mouth. My lungs rebelled against the lack of oxygen and I struggled to breathe. Soon all the contents of my stomache were there before me and I continued to wretch as I started to dry heave. I could feel tears form, dry heaving is the worst thing ever! I felt my stomache continue to contract and my throat started to crack. It feels like having your insides pulled out of your mouth with a long hook with spikes on it, to put it nicely. After a while the impulses started to cease and after pulling the handle of the toilet down, I fell back and gathered myself in corner. I feel... so ashamed. I brought my legs up to my chest slopily and gathered my arms on my knees. I slumped quite a bit and my arms held painfully tight to eachother so that my cuts, self inflicted and not, burned furiously in protest and let little rivers of blood flow from them freely. My breathing was uneven and I choked threw many tears. I though of my old fantasies of happiness and joy as the wife of Tenchi Masaki, how foolish I was. My head fell silently onto my arms and I felt tears mingle with blood on my sleeves. So many tears... so many pains and regrets... my lips were chaped and my stomache ached very baddly, but I could no longer control these tears, these little drops of sorrow that showed my weakness and insecurities. Still so cold, and still so numb, I wept...  
  
_____  
  
*Tenchi's POV*  
  
I breathed as I listened to every cry that Ayeka made. I felt the wall against my back as I lingered outside the door. Ayeka... Each of her tears I could feel feed my anger and hate. Who ever has done this... who ever has dared to hurt them like this, I had vowed to make them pay. Even if they are immortal... My hands shook as they wanted to place themselves on Ayeka's shoulder and tell her everything is fine, and everything will be okay... but, the fact is. Nothing is okay, and I... I... don't know if I can't do anything... Tsunami was always there to help, but now it is just me, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, and Mihoshi... and I can't ask them to go threw that kind of danger, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to any of them. I heard Ayeka stirring in the bathroom and sank down the hall and into the sanctity of my room. Ayeka... I closed the door as softly as I could, hopeing that she did not notice my presence there at a time when she probably didn't want anyone around.  
  
_____  
  
*Back to Ayeka's POV*  
  
I heard a slight noise in the hall as I got up slowly and I staggered out there to find another deserted hallway to remember. Just like on Jurai that night of my birthday, just before everything had become so messed up. I quickly left, well as quickly as you can after drinking alot of sake and then spending a couple hours making up for it. I continued down the cold path ahead of me and slowly tried to make my way back to my room aboard this floating ship of dispair, okay, maybe that was a little too dramatic but my sanity no longer was around to restrain such dramatic and depressing thoughts. I finally made it to my door and slid it open and found the emtpiness where it has always been, in the silence. My footsteps became heavier as I closed the door and walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of despair. I stared at the ground beneath my feet as I sat there. My hands reached for the handle to a compartment of my side table and grabbed a razor from inside of it. I held it in my hands, how it shown in the faint light from the stars. A sickening urge to feel it against my skin...  
  
_____  
  
Author: Yeah, that's one hell of a cliff-hanger. Sorry. Really depressing huh... sorry bout that... good happiness comming in later chapters, well... maybe... anyways, feel free to review and tell me what you think... 


	11. Retribution Part 11

Author: Sorry that the last chapter was kinda darkish... I'm gonna try to make this chapter a bit lighter... hope that made sence... well... enjoy...  
  
_____  
  
I rolled up the sleeve to my left arm and examined the cuts and bruises on it. The bruises and messy cuts were not my own doing, but the long straight ones that made a few apearences on my arm were /mine/... I stared at my pale skin in a sort of trance. I examined them like they were strokes of redish-brown paint on a plain canvas. Times like these it almost seemed right to... I hadn't cut in a while though, maybe 2 weeks. I had been able to resist by not drinking as much and listening to rock and metal. Okay, and the fact that I couldn't just walk into a place and buy razor blades cause of my /popularity/ at this time. How could I just pick up a blade and cut again... a part of me was telling me to, that everything would be okay once I did, but the other part that was trying to stop me was telling me not to, and that it would only make everything worse. But the voice of reason was not as seductive as the cold steel in my hand... I half- reluctantly placed the cold metal against my skin as a voice kept shouting in my head. I pressed down lightly and moved the blade very slightly down. I flinched and bit my lip at the pain and found the shouting dimming. I brought the blade up and watched as blood started to seep from it, little rivlets of blood started to slowly fall. The blood shown on the blade, /my/ blood shown on the blade, and twisted satisfaction and great disgust filled me. What have I done? I let the blade slip from my fingers to the ground, making a faint metalic sound fill my head. Realization led me to scold myself and I placed my sleeve over the new tear in my mental stability. I lied down for a while with my head ringing, a dull pain interupting my regrets. Tomorrow would be better though... tomorrow will be better; I comforted myself. If Tenchi is here tomorrow, then everything will be fine; I convinced myself as I fell into a restless sleep. _____  
  
*Tenchi's POV*  
  
The bed felt so soft as I lay down on it. It seemed to soothe everything. The stars were glittering outside of my window, little lights of hope. Everything will be fine, all I have to do is save the whole universe from an immortal destructive force like there has never been before and then tell her the truth that I love her and always will love her no matter what and also break my best friend's heart in the process... The first thing sounded so much easier. When we get back to Earth, I'll tell them and hopefully, hopefully they will both stay. A smile started to make it's way across my face as I thought about how wonderful it would be just to hold her in my arms. Her skin so soft and smoothe, and her misterious eyes... I smiled and lay down on my back and allowed my eyes to close. I love her so much... I opened my eyes to stare back out to the stars. My dear... "Ryoko?!" I said. _____  
  
Author: Read and review... this will be an Ayeka/Tenchi... see what exactly is going on in the next chappie and please r+r... 


	12. Retribution Part 12

Author: Sorry if I scared all Ayeka/Tenchi fans, don't worry... everything will be fine ^.^ Enjoy...  
  
_____  
  
Ryoko, what is she doing outside of the ship? I got out of bed and looked from the window at her. She seems to be looking for something... I pressed my hand against the cold glass. What is going on? I stepped quickly upon the cold surface and headed for Washu's post. She was there, she was always there. I went up to her and saw that she was looking at Ryoko on a screen.  
  
"What's going on Washu?" I asked.  
  
A silence stilled the room for a while as Washu kept typing for quite a while.  
  
"She is checking out a disturbance in the dimentional fabric that I picked up." Washu replied emotionlessly.  
  
"Oh, that sounds, erm... dangerous." I said.  
  
"That's because it is. Remember when you fought Dr. Clay and his ship created a sort of black hole that almost sucked us all in..." Washu started.  
  
"Erm, yeah." I replied.  
  
"Well, it is kind of like that but it leads to the dimension that the goddesses usually dwell in." Washu explained.  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
Ryoko was still searching around outside the ship for it.  
  
"But shouldn't we be able to see it?" I asked.  
  
"No Tenchi. The portal is only summoned when you go near it and then it feeds off of the energy of whatever has come by it." Washu said surprizingly calm.  
  
"Washu, that means that we'll get the energy sucked right out of us, right... so... shouldn't we leave it alone?" I tried to reason with her.  
  
"It is the only way Tenchi. Without Tsunami, and without the powers that I gave up, this is the only way Tenchi." Washu said sternly.  
  
Guilt wrapped around my stomache. I really didn't mean to bring up Washu's unhappy past.  
  
"Washu, I'm s..." I began my apology.  
  
"It's okay Tenchi. Could you go wake Ayeka and Mihoshi, they need to be awake when we go through or else there could be adverse affects that we definately don't want." Washu said.  
  
"Okay Washu." I said and I headed off to Ayeka's room.  
  
I had wanted to see how she was doing anyway. I hope she is okay. I passed threw the coridors and hallways that I had heard Ayeka wandering the other night. I can still hear her faint footsteps in my mind and I could still hear her tears. I found her door after a little while and paused outside of it, listening to see if she was awake already. I knocked on the door, no reply.  
  
"Ayeka? Are you awake?" I knocked again.  
  
There was still no reply from within. I hope she didn't hurt herself on accident or something. I resolved to go in.  
  
"Ayeka, I'm comming in..." I stated as I opened the door.  
  
The room was cold and dark, only tiny shards of light dropped into the pool of darkness.  
  
"Ayeka?" I wispered softly.  
  
I walked foward and saw her body curled up holding tightly onto a pillow. I walked over to the edge of her bed.  
  
"Ayeka, you have to get up now, Washu said that she needed everyone awake." I said louder.  
  
Still no responce. I leaned over and shook her slightly in an attempt to wake her from her dreamless sleep. Her eyes were tear-stained and her expression was a tired sadness. Her hair drapped over her body. I shook her once more, with only a sleepy sigh.  
  
"Ayeka, you need to wake up." I said with more urgency.  
  
No reply. I then decided quickly that this wasn't going to be easy. I picked her up gently and her head rested lightly against my shoulder. Now, to go get Mihoshi and go to Washu. I headed as quickly as I could with Ayeka still sleeping in my arms. With her headband off, you could notice her eyes alot more I thought to myself. I blushed slightly as I turned to corridor to find Mihoshi's room.  
  
"Mihoshi" I called to her. "Mihoshi!"  
  
"Tenchi?" Came Mihoshi's voice from inside.  
  
"Mihoshi, we need to go to Washu right now." I told her.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there, I just need to change, go ahead to Washu, I'll be there in a second." She called from the otherside of the door.  
  
"Alright." I answered her.  
  
I left with Ayeka down the hallway. I tried to wake her up a few times, but everytime, I felt her get closer to me. Ayeka... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you then, but I won't let anything happen to you.  
  
_____  
  
Author: Better? Hope you liked ^.^ a little sweet sugary stuff for you. Well, see what happens in the next chapter, how you ask? At least 16-18 reviews and I'll add another chapter. ^.^ Hope you are liking my fic... 


	13. Retribution Part 13

Author: 16 reviews! ^.^ as I promised, another chappie... hope you all like...  
  
_____  
  
*Ayeka's POV*  
  
Something warm was holding me, I could feel a comforting presence right next to me, yet so far away. I weakly stayed still in the darkness of my mind, my eyes closed, my body so weak. I opened my eyes to the light and saw him... Tenchi. I felt safety in his arms, the pains from my wounds seemed to dull. I watched him in secret as he kept walking, his eyes full of concern and something else... something that I wished was for me; love.  
  
"Tenchi?" I said softly.  
  
He looked at me, just noticing that I was awake and he stopped walking.  
  
"Ayeka?" He smiled.  
  
"What is going on Tenchi?" I asked him.  
  
"We are about to enter the realm of the goddesses... I'm glad your awake." He said.  
  
I felt my face glow slightly. He put me down lightly and my eyes felt themselves locked up in his. A prison I would gladly stay in forever... I felt Tenchi and I slowly getting closer, eyes still locked, I warm feeling running over my body. He is so close, but why... he loves Ryoko, doesn't he? I could almost feel his lips on mine as I began to close my eyes. Then a sound echoed from down the hall way and I felt our bodies get closer, and an awkward red tint spread across my face.  
  
The same words came again from down the hall.  
  
"Um... anyone... I'm lost..." the voice of Mihoshi rang throughout the ship.  
  
"Mihoshi must be lost." I said weakly, then scolding myself inside for it.  
  
"Erm, yeah... guess I'll go get her and I'll um, meet you back with Washu, okay?" He tried.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I said saddly.  
  
We stood there for a few awkward minutes and I felt him glance at me a few times before leaving after a third plea for help from Mihoshi. Now I was all alone in the hall, all alone as usual. I was angry with myself for my self-pity. Tenchi... what exactly had just happened... we had almost kissed? Did the mean he loved me or was it a mistake? What the hell is going on? My mind was clouded with so many things, and yet when I'm near Tenchi, it all almost bearable, but when he leaves... I feel so alone yet again. I'm so pathetic, a voice inside of me kept saying. I started walking to the main room where Washu was, no doubt. Still numb outside and in, yet a slight ray of hope inside my heart. I found myself in the presence of the brilliant scientist, after reaching my destination unknowingly.  
  
"Hello Miss Washu." I greeted her.  
  
"Hello Ayeka" She returned and she continued to type.  
  
I looked around at the montors to see Ryoko on them, searching outside the ship for something. Maybe it is something about the goddesses dimension or somthing that Tenchi was talking about. A few moments later I heard Tenchi and Mihoshi stumble in. Mihoshi looked like she had fell in the bath or something.  
  
"What happened to Mihoshi?" I asked Tenchi as he let Mihoshi rest against the wall.  
  
"She got lost and fell in the bath somehow." Tenchi told me.  
  
How did I know... I sighed before replying.  
  
"Oh" I replied Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko, come on in, we'll have to do this another way." I heard Washu tell Ryoko behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw on the monitor that Ryoko was now heading back toward the ship.  
  
"Is there something wrong Miss Washu?" I asked concerned.  
  
"No, it is just this is taking to long. I'm going to try and find it using a different method." Washu explained.  
  
"Oh, okay." I returned.  
  
We'll be there soon. And then what? What do we do... or rather; What /can/ we do? Do we even stand a chance? I looked at Tenchi and at a reviving Mihoshi. Can we? I guess all we can do is at least try. If we do nothing, then everyone dies. If we try, will it make a difference? Will all of this pain go away? I breathed heavily. I hope we can win, I have to try... for Sasami, and my friends and... for Tenchi.  
  
_____  
  
Author: Like? Hope you did... tell me what you think... after 18 or 19 reviews, I'll update... till then... hope you enjoyed this chapter... ^.^ 


	14. Retribution Part 14

Author: Hey, yet another chapter... thank the people who reviewed... ^.^ Well... hope ya'll enjoy...  
  
_____  
  
*Ryoko's POV*  
  
I glided threw the space between me and the ship, wondering what Washu had in mind. Damn mother of mine! I could see the writing on the ship's door now, it is so quiet out in space... I can never get used to it, the silence... the cold. What I wouldn't give to have Tenchi hold me in his arms... I sighed, even though no sound came. Guess this is it, I phased threw into the cold ship. Down this hall, wait... maybe it was the other one... oh well.. I phased threw a couple walls. Finally, the others... what happened to Mihoshi... better not ask... I stopped in the middle of the room; Washu in her chair, Ayeka just standing there, Mihoshi... well Mihoshi is being Mihoshi, and Tenchi... I went over to Tenchi and put my arms around him, feeling his warmth.  
  
"uh, Ryoko..." Tenchi said stagering.  
  
Ayeka looked at me out of the corner of her eye for a few seconds and then just walked away toward Washu. Wonder whats up with her? Then again... well, I guess she wouldn't be okay. Great, now I feel bad... how the hell does she always manage to tear Tenchi away from me! I let go gently and headed towards Washu.  
  
"So, what's goin on?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see... hopefully." Washu said after a few minutes of typing.  
  
"What?" Ayeka began.  
  
Washu pushed a series of buttons and crap, what the hell is she doin? The room started to get darker, everything turning to reflect the outside of the ship.  
  
"What the hell?" I said.  
  
Little red dots popped up and floated along all over the place.  
  
"Mom, what the hell are you doing?!" I shouted.  
  
"I'm getting us in." Washu said with a slight sadistic glee in her voice.  
  
Washu pushed some more buttons and keys and the whole place started moving faster and faster.  
  
"Everyone, buckle-up." Washu said and pressed a key on her laptop.  
  
"What?" Tenchi began.  
  
Four chairs then materialized into thin air. Everyone hurried over and grabbed a chair. I struggled to get my buckle on... how the hell do these things work? Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! Finally it clicked after things started to move faster and faster around, everything becoming a sickening blur.  
  
"Washu!!!" I hear Tenchi yell as we were painted into the darkness.  
  
Faster and faster we spun, well... I think we were spinning... come to think of it, I had no fucking idea what was going on! Suddenly everything started to slow, I think... all I know is that I felt less and less like throwing up. Everything slowed and eventually we stopped, I think... it was completely dark.  
  
"Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi?" I heard Ayeka call weakly from somewhere in the dark.  
  
"Ayeka?" Mihoshi replied.  
  
"Everyone okay... everyone here?.." Tenchi called.  
  
"Yeah, but where the hell are we?" I called back.  
  
"I don't know..." Tenchi said.  
  
"You're in the ship, stupid." Washu's voice sounded, accompanied by a bright flash of light.  
  
My eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness. Washu's figure slowly became less blurry. Everything was like how it was before.  
  
"Washu, what happened?" Tenchi asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"We're now in the realm of the goddesses." Washu replied.  
  
"So that's why I feel like crap." I answered slyly.  
  
"Yep." Washu answered and pushed a button with a sadistic smile.  
  
All of the chairs vanished again, leaving all of us regrouping on the ground... okay, not me cause I can float, I smiled. Everyone got to their feet.  
  
"So, that's it, we're there..." Ayeka said, looking out the windows.  
  
"I still have to locate them. Until then, get some rest. We're in for a tough fight to say the least." Washu answered solemly.  
  
"Alright, I'll be in my room." I answered.  
  
Everyone filed out of the room. I flew past them quickly, getting to my room after a minute or two. I got lost a few times. I went threw the door and settled down on my bed. So tired after that... maybe some music... where's that Smile Empty Soul cd? Damn... I searched around for it. I got that thing all the way from the U.S. now where the hell... oh, I remember... Ayeka has it. I glided out of my room and made my way slowly to her room... damn, can't even listen to music when I want. Last time I let Ayeka borrow something... There's her room.  
  
"Ayeka... give me my cd back..." I called after knocking on her door twice.  
  
Guess she hasn't gotten back to her room yet. Ugh... well... might as well. I went in the usual way, woah... her room is dark. I glided, looking around the place for it. Now where would she put it? Damn Ayeka... Maybe in her dresser, no. She wouldn't put it in the closet, would she? No. Damn. Maybe in her side table? I searched through the first and second drawers. Where the fuck is it! God help her if she broke it or something! Bottom drawer... yes! Mission acompli... hey, wait... what's that? I saw something gleam in the darkness of her floor. I picked it up. A razor? Why the hell would she have a... blood. I stared at this stunning revalation, this disturbing thing. She wouldn't... would she? But why... footsteps... I heard footsteps from outside the door. In less than a second, it registered. Ayeka!  
  
_____  
  
Author: You must hate me all now... Well... this time 21 reviews please. Hope you all enjoyed. Till next time... 


	15. Retribution Part 15

Author: Hey... 21 reviews... that's awesome. Sorry I took so long to update. I've been so incredibly busy. ugh! I hate being too busy. anyways. Well... just in case u guys were wonder what to call me... just call me Koiame or Ame... n e ways... I hope u all enjoy this chapter, I was going to have this chapter go a little differently but someone's review changed my mind about something that was supposed to happen... so hope you like...  
  
_____  
  
*Ryoko's POV*  
  
Oh shit. I phased threw the ceiling all the way to the outside of the ship. God, Ayeka. I looked down at it. I can't believe I didn't see how hurt she was. I. I'm so. selfish. I laid down on the top of the ship, my arms wrapped around my face. What the hell does the think she's doing?! I slammed my fist down onto the ship. Why is this affecting me so much though, I tried to surpress the tears that threatened to come. What am I going to do. should I do anything? Tenchi, I'll go talk to him and maybe he'll know what to. oh, but. would Tenchi be able to handle this? Would he be totally freaked out by it or, or maybe. maybe he is the only one who can help and, maybe this will pull them together and, no. I can't let that happen, Tenchi wouldn't choose Ayeka over me, would he? No, I've been with him way longer so he should know how I feel, shouldn't he? I floated there for a few moments thinking this over and then my thoughts went over to the blade in my hand. Well, here goes nothing. I went back into the ship and glided down hallways until I got to Tench's room, only spotting Mihoshi on the way. I hesitantly knocked on the door.  
  
"Tenchi?" I called to him.  
  
"Hm, who is it?" Tenchi's voice came.  
  
"It's me, Ryoko." I replied slightly annoyed.  
  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi answered and opened the door. "You knocked on my door?"  
  
Tenchi must be surprised I didn't just come in as usual.  
  
"Tenchi, there's something I need to tell you." I told him seriously.  
  
His face was worrily set now and he had concern in his eyes.  
  
"What happened, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine but. can I come in and talk?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah." He said, moving out of the doorway.  
  
I went in and closed the door.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Tenchi asked me.  
  
"Erm, I. I. found, /something/ and."I started, avoiding his eyes and hiding the blade in my hand.  
  
"What did you find?" Tenchi asked with a slight curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"I. found this in Ayeka's room." I said quickly and opened my hand after putting it before him.  
  
Things obviously didn't compute in Tenchi's head. I don't blame him, he is nieve to this sort of thing after all. After he obviously didn't get it, I felt I had to say something more.  
  
"It has blood on it and..." I started.  
  
"Blood? Why?." He tried to ask.  
  
He looked at me questioningly, like a lost little puppy.  
  
"I thinks she's been. been hurting herself." I said very quietly and slowly, hardly able to let the words out.  
  
I made sure my eyes were away from his, I couldn't bare to see them now. Not a word was said it the silence and stillness of this god forsaken room. I felt a coldness running threw my body every second that went by.  
  
"Ryoko." Tenchi said in a shockingly sad and weak voice. "are you sure that. that. she's."  
  
"Yes Tenchi. I found it near her bed and. she has been acting /strangely/ lately. so. I can't find an other reason for. for it being there covered in. in, blood." I said in a monotone, barely audible.  
  
Silence passed, horrible silence. I then felt his hand take the razor out of my hand, probably examining the evidence. He then got up and went past me.  
  
"I'm going to see her." I thought I heard Tenchi wisper to me before he left the room.  
  
"Oh my god, what have I done." I whispered to myself and laid down on Tenchi's bed.  
  
Was. was the the right thing to do. what if I'm wrong?.. what if this is all a mistake?! Wouldn't it be better if it was all just a big misunderstanding? But, wouldn't Tenchi be angry with me. What am I going to do? I hope I didn't screw things up.  
  
_____  
  
Author: Well, medium sized chapter. I probably won't update until after chrismas. Maybe before then if I get 25 reviews. going for the whole 25th day December, Chrismas thing. well, hope you enjoyed!!! Till next chappie. 


End file.
